Kim Bo Ah
Perfil thumb|300px|Bo Ah *'Nombre:' 김보아 / Kim Bo Ah *'Apodo:' Aliboa (por su voz) *'Profesión: '''Cantante y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Suwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''171cm *'Peso: 46kg *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Agencia:' --- Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016) cameo Temas para Dramas * Even You (junto a Reddy) tema para Entourage (2016) * Though My Heart Tells Me tema para Love For Ten - Generation of Youth (2013) * Tears Fallin tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows' '(2013) * The Bottom Of My Heart tema para Kid Gang (2007) Programas de TV *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) Ep. 131 y 132 Vídeos musicales * Eric Nam - Ooh Ooh (2014) Colaboraciones * DinDin - 아름다운 꽃 (Feat. Kim Bo Ah) (2019) * Nicole Jung - Innocent? (ft. Kim Bo Ah) (2014) * Mario - Damage (ft. Kim Bo Ah) (2014) * Eric Nam & Kim Bo Ah - Say Something (Cover) "A Great Big World" (2014) * Mario - I'm Here (ft. Kim Bo Ah) (2008) Colaboraciones como corista *카라: 나는… \ KARA - I am… * 카라: 마이달링 \ KARA - My Darling * 카라: 하니 \ KARA - Honey * 카라: 프리티걸(bani Ver,school rock Ver \ KARA - Pretty Girl (bani Ver, school rock Ver) * 카라: 굿데이(시즌2) \ KARA - Good Day(Season 2) * 카라: With \ KARA - With * 카라: Binks \ KARA - Binks * 카라: Love is \ KARA - Love is * 카라: 점핑 \ KARA - Jumping * 카라: 스텝 \ KARA - Step * 카라(Nicole) : Lost \ Kara(Nicole Jung) - Lost * 허영생: Let It Go \ Heo Young Saeng - Let It Go * 아이유: boo \ IU - Boo * 아이비: good \ Ivy - Good * 티아라: 뽀삐뽀삐 \ T-ARA - Bo Peep Bo Peep * 티아라: 원앤원 \ T-ARA - One and One * 티아라: 몰라요 \ T-ARA - I Don’t Know * 티아라: ma boo \ T-ARA - Ma Boo * 티아라: 왜이러니 \ T-ARA - Why are You Being Like This * 티아라: 러비더비 \ T-ARA - Lovey Dovey * 티아라: 내가 너무 아파 \ T-ARA - I’m Really Hurt * 티아라: 롤리폴리 \ T-ARA - Roly Poly * 소녀시대: Echo \ Girls' Generation - Echo * 소녀시대: Baby \ Girls' Generation - Baby * 애프터스쿨: Play Ur Love \ After School - Play Ur Love * 지나: 꺼져줄게 잘살아 \ G.NA - I’ll Leave So You Can Live Better * 지나: black & white \ G.NA - Black & White * 포미닛: hide and seek \ 4MINUTE - Hide and Seek * 포미닛: first \ 4MINUTE - First * 포미닛: already gone \ 4MINUTE - Already Gone * 포미닛: you know \ 4MINUTE - You Know * 포미닛: 모르는척 \ 4MINUTE - Pretend * 포미닛: heart to heart \ 4MINUTE - Heart to Heart * 포미닛: 거울아거울아 \ 4MINUTE - Mirror Mirror * 레인보우: A \ RAINBOW - A * 레인보우: Mach \ RAINBOW - Mach * 레인보우: 너뿐이라고 \ RAINBOW - I Said You’re The One * f(x) : 아이 \ F(x) - Love * 나인뮤지스: 티켓 \ 9MUSES - Ticket * 나인뮤지스: 휘가로 \ 9MUSES - Figaro * 나인뮤지스: 뉴스 \ 9MUSES - News * 인피니트: 3분의 1 \ INFINITE - 1/3 * 인피니트: INFINITE - White confession * 인피니트: 내꺼하자 \ INFINITE - Be Mine * 인피니트: 파라다이스 \ INFINITE - Paradise * 인피니트: BTD \ INFINITE - BTD * 인피니트: 추격자 \ INFINITE - The Chaser * 윤하: 가십보이 \ Younha - Gossip Boy * 이효리: 톡톡톡 \ Lee Hyo Ri - Toc Toc Toc * 성아: 환상동화 \ Seong A - Fantastic Fairytale * 이수영: 멍하니 \ Lee Soo Young - Blankly * 이수영: 단발머리 \ Lee Soo Young - Short Hair * 임정희: 이별선언 \ Im Jeong Hee - Farewell Declaration * 이승환: 첫사랑 \ Lee Seung Hwan - First Love * 이승환: 징글 ha-day \ Lee Seung Hwan - Jingle Ha-Day * 쥬얼리: 나는나 너는너 \ Jewerly - I am I and You are You * 쥬얼리: one more time \ Jewerly - One More Time * 쥬얼리: oops \ Jewerly - Oops * 서진영: 별의 목소리 \ Seo Jin Young - Voices of the Star * 마리오: I will \ Mario - I will * 마리오: 슈퍼맨 \ Mario - Superman * - Heo Young Saeng - The Art of Seduction * - Oh Oh! - Eric Nam Revistas *Maxim (Noviembre 2013) *Oh Boy! (Octubre 2013) *Ceci (Septiembre 2013) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' KEEMBO *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: 'SPICA **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Especialidad:' Canto *'Educación:' YIP (Yeoju Institute of Tecnology) *Fue trainee de Kakao M Corporation *Tiene una gran amistad con IU desde que eran aprendices, IU presume estar orgullosa de ella por sus mejoras en el baile, ya que cuando eran trainees ambas no eran muy buenas en ello. *Antes de debutar con SPICA, fue entrenadora vocal de INFINITE y en su época de trainer entrenaba con IU, cantaban juntas y se ayudaban. *Colaboró con los chicos de LED Apple en el cover de la canción'' ''"Just Give Me a Reason" de Pink. *Declaró en un programa, durante una sesión de fotos realizada junto con Lee Hyo Ri, que se sentía incómoda por su busto pequeño. *Tiene un piercing en el ombligo. *Reveló que es una admiradora de Bruno Mars y que le gustaría alguna vez poder colaborar con él. *Participó en el popular programa King of Mask Singer como "Take My Sword! Romantic Assassin", logrando llegar a la final, y aunque no ganó, dejó a todos encantados con su hermosa voz. *Realizó un cover con Bo Hyung de la canción "I'm In Love With A Monster" de Fifth Harmony. Enlaces *Perfil nate *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Galería Kim Bo Ah 01.jpg Kim Bo Ah 02.jpg Kim Bo Ah 03.jpg Kim Bo Ah 04.jpg Kim Bo Ah 05.jpg Kim Bo Ah 06.jpg Kim Bo Ah 08.jpg Kim Bo Ah 07.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora